


MCYT smut one shots

by shipwreckedmars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-posted, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Highschool AU, M/M, Minecraft, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skephalo, Smut, dreamnotfound, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckedmars/pseuds/shipwreckedmars
Summary: discontinued, but it’s still here if you wanna read italso it’s on wattpad under @marsbarsX727
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Vincent | A6d
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	1. Rules and Requests

rules (requests discontinued)

no rape/non-con  
no sexualizing minors  
no piss play  
honestly just no weird shit okay (dacryphilia, necrophilia, somnophilia, etc)  
masochism/sadism, bdsm, tamer fetishes, katoptronophilia, partialism, transvestic fetishism, and voyeurism I can do, but everything else is a little too far.


	2. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are enemies in highschool. Hate sex!

Prompt: Hate sex (kinda)/Truth or dare

Dream: Top  
George: Bottom

George did not want to be at this party.  
His friend Sapnap had dragged him here, saying it would be fun, then left George alone as soon as they walked in the door. George went and got a drink from the kitchen, then sat down on the couch and watched some people dance horribly to the music. His friend Bad saw him and came over to sit by him. 

"Hey George! I thought you said you weren't coming to the party?"

"Oh, hey Bad. Yeah, I thought so too but Sapnap dragged me here."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now! You can play truth or dare with us!" 

George figured he didn't have anything better to do, so he said, "Alright" and followed Bad downstairs. He sat down on the carpet and looked around the circle. He saw tons of familiar faces from school. There was Skeppy, Techno, Wilbur, Nikki, Sapnap, Bad of course, a couple of freshmen named Tommy and Tubbo (that probably weren't supposed to be there, but Wilbur looked like he was keeping them from drinking anything) and... Dream.

George scowled. He hated Dream. He and Dream were total enemies, and were constantly trying to get the other back for something they did. Dream was captain of the soccer team at school, and he was practicing on the field with a soccer ball when George walked by. Dream kicked the ball right at George's face, successfully breaking his glasses. In return, George filled his locker with glitter, and they've been at war ever since. 

Dream felt eyes on him and turned to see George glaring at him. He glared right back and was about to make a sarcastic comment when Wilbur said, "I'll go first" and spun the bottle. It landed on Tommy. 

Tommy's eyes widened.

"Truth or dare, Tommy?" Wilbur said in an innocent voice.

"Dare! I'm not scared of you, Wilbur. Your dares are shit." Tommy smirked.

"They are not- whatever. I've got a good one this time." Wilbur laughed evilly. "You have to take out your phone and show everyone your search history."

Tommy shrugged carelessly. "Alright." He calmly got up, took out his phone, and immediately bolted from the room. 

"TOMMY!" Wilbur yelled, running after him.

After quite some time, Wilbur caught him and made him show his search history. 

"'Cute anime girls?' What the hell, Tommy." Wilbur laughed. 

"GIVE ME THAT!" Tommy cried, snatching his phone back. 

After Tommy's dare was over, the game got even more interesting. Sapnap had just been dared to lick the floor, and when he spun the bottle it landed on George. George panicked, because Sapnap was known for giving the dirtiest dares. Sapnap smirked at him, then looked from George to Dream. George gulped.  
"George, I dare you... to sit on Dream's lap for the rest of the game."

"What?!" George cried. "I'm not doing that!" 

"Sorry George, you gotta do it. I don't make the rules." Sapnap shrugged. George grumbled, getting up and walking over to Dream. He sat down in his lap and tried to get comfortable. 

As the game went on, George got uncomfortable in his spot and repositioned himself in Dream's lap. What he didn't know was that as he was doing that, he was subtly grinding down on Dream. Dream's breath hitched. He started to get a boner, and prayed that George wouldn't notice. But it was too late, and George felt something poking his back. He smiled to himself, realizing it was the perfect chance to get back at Dream for all the pranks. He made it his mission to get Dream as hard as possible so everyone would see his boner. 

George started to shift in his seat more to try and "get comfortable", while really, he was grinding down on Dream. Dream got even harder, almost to the point where it was actually painful. He couldn't take much more of this. George felt it harden, and he started to grind down even harder. That was the last straw for Dream. He grabbed George's hips and growled in his ear, "Stop. Moving." 

George smirked. "And what if I don't want to?" Dream realized that he was doing it on purpose, and he got pissed off. He looked around, seeing that almost everyone was drunk or asleep, and stood up. He grabbed George and dragged him upstairs. Nobody noticed. 

Dream threw George on the bed and locked the door behind them. "Strip, or I'll make you regret it." He said. 

George looked at him with a challenging look and said, "hmm, I don't think I will." 

Dream growled, pinning George to the bed with his wrists held above him. "Fine. Have it your way." He said, and promptly started unzipping George's jeans. Once he was done, he slid down George's pants and boxers. George gasped at the sudden cold air on his half-hard dick. "You didn't do what I said, so you won't be getting any lube." Dream smirked as he unzipped his pants and threw his boxers to the side.

George looked at him with a panicked look in his eyes. "Wait- agh!" He cried as Dream shoved a finger into him without warning. His cries of pain soon turned into sounds of pleasure as Dream started to move it around, scissoring him. Dream added another finger, then another as George's moans got louder. A glob of precum dripped from his dick, which dream saw and smirked at. 

"Wow, george. Already so wet for me, huh? You want my cock in you, you dirty slut?" He teased, lining him self up with George's hole. George moaned. Dream's expression turned serious. "Answer me with words, Georgie. You have to say yes."

"Yes! Yes, please, fuck me Dream please I need you in me pleASE-" George cut himself off with a moan as Dream roughly thrusted into George's hole. George's eyes started to water from the pain of the stretch, a tear slipping out as Dream bottomed out. George gripped the bedsheets as Dream started to move, picking up the pace.

Dream groaned as he moved faster until he was basically pounding George. "Fuck, George, you're so tight."

George's eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue fell out of his mouth a little as Dream hit his prostate. "Dream.. drEAM" he screamed. Dream took notice and hit that spot again. George let out a loud moan. "Dream, DREAM I'm gonna cum!" He screamed. 

Dream stopped all movement and pulled out of George. George whined at the loss of contact. "You wanna cum, Georgie?" Dream said. George nodded. "Hmm..." Dream smirked at the sight of George beneath him, hair all messed up and face completely red. "Then beg for it." He said.

George's last shred of dignity was gone, and he wanted nothing more then for Dream to let him cum at that moment. So he begged. "Dream, please let me cum please I'll be good I won't do it again please PLEASE I need to cum please please fuck me please fuck me, fuck me Dream please let me cum Dream PLEASE!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Hmm.. you've convinced me, Georgie." Dream smirked as he thrusted roughly into George's prostate. George came all over himself with a loud moan, but Dream still wasn't done. He started thrusting even faster into george, hitting his prostate again. George started to squirm from the overstimulation. "hmmhmm, holy shit, just cum already!" He cried. "Dream- mgh!" With one last hard thrust, Dream came in George's hole. 

"You know, Georgie, you're not so bad" Dream smiled as he looked at George, who had passed out from the overstimulation. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, then went to get something to clean them up.


	3. Let’s Get Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is the school quarterback. A6d is the artsy kid. When techno needs help with his homework, he asked A6d for help and and A6d comes over.

Request: Techno x A6d 

Thanks to @Kid_From_Hell on Wattpad for the idea!

Top: Techno

Bottom: A6d

Prompt: High school AU (again) 

For a bit of background, A6d is like the artsy kid, and Techno's the quarterback on the school football team. We're going full throttle cliché on this one. It's set in kinda the same universe as the previous chapter. Also there's a lot of plot with this one, I kinda got carried away hehe

The bell rang and A6d sighed. He gathered all his stuff into his backpack and made his way out of the Art room, hair and clothes stained with colorful splotches of paint. He jogged over to his locker without noticing the fact that his backpack wasn't zipped all the way. When he finally did, it was too late. The extra paintbrushes he kept for when the art room ran out fell out of his backpack and he slipped on them, landing on his back. The school bully, Dream, had unzipped it fully, spilling his books and pencils everywhere. Dream laughed and walked off with his friends. Techno, one of Dream's friends, looked back at A6d as he walked away. He bit his lip at the sight of A6d sprawled out on the ground, red in the face, with his shirt ridden up past his stomach. 

"Fuck" A6d said as he frantically tried to gather all his items before the next bell. 

"Language- oh no! A6d, what happened?!" Cried his friend Skeppy when he and Bad rounded the corner. 

"Dream unzipped my backpack again." He grumbled. 

"What a-" Bad shot Skeppy a look. "Uh, jerk. What a jerk." He finished, proud for not swearing.

"Yeah, I know. Nothing I can do about it. Anyway, lets go. We have English in two minutes."

• • •

The next day, as A6d was walking down the hall, he saw Techno coming and instinctively moved to the other side of the hallway. But Techno moved that way too, and stopped him. A6d looked up, scared of what was coming. But all Techno did was lean in to whisper in his ear, "Meet me in the janitor's closet during lunch." he pulled away and walked off like nothing happened. A6d was stunned. He debated in his head whether he should go or not. The rational part of him said no, that was a terrible idea. He was one of Dream's closest friends! Why should A6d trust him? But a small part of him wasn't terrified when Techno leaned that close to him. A small part of him didn't want him to lean away. He liked being that close to him. That small part of him won over, and A6d decided he would go. What's the worst that could happen? 

• • • 

At lunch, A6d told his friends he needed to go to the bathroom, and once he was out of the cafeteria and made sure no teachers were looking, he headed down the hall to the janitor's office. He opened the door and looked around inside the dim room. Nobody there. Suddenly, a hand pushed him forward and he stumbled into the room, hearing the door close behind him. He was about to panic when he heard a deep voice say, "You came." A6d whipped around, startled, and didn't relax a single bit when he saw Technoblade. In fact, his heart started pounding even harder. 

"Y-Yeah?" He stuttered, nervous. 

"What's your name?" Techno asked, more like a statement then a question.

"Um, Vincent. But my friends call me A6d." 

"A6d..." Techno murmured. A6d shivered at the way it rolled off his tongue. "Well, A6d, my name's Technoblade. I'm sure you already knew that, though." A6d rolled his eyes. Who did this guy think he is? "Anyway, I asked if you'd come here because you're in my English class, and you get straight A's. But I'm failing English, and my parents are gonna kill me when they see my report card. So, you know, I kinda need a tutor." He blushed as he said the last sentence, obviously embarrassed that he had to ask for tutoring. 

A6d was pleasantly surprised. He thought that Techno was going to trick him or something, and instead he just needed some tutoring and was too embarrassed to ask him in public. "Yeah" he said happily. "I can do that. But where?" Techno thought for a moment before answering. 

"Uh, could you come to my house? Around, say, 6:30?"

"I don't know your address." A6d said. 

"Oh, here" Techno grabbed a sticky note and wrote his address down and gave it to A6d. Then the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. He mumbled a quick, awkward "see you later" and headed off to class. 

• • • 

After he was done with homework, he told his mom he was heading to a friends house and hopped on his bike. He didn't have a car yet because his family wasn't in the best place financially, so he saved up and bought a bike. When he got to Techno's address, however, he could tell his family was very rich. Techno's house was practically a mansion, and A6d couldn't wait to get inside and see it all. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to get inside. It was drizzling lightly when he first left, but it was pouring rain by the time he got there. A6d was completely soaked. He didn't mind, though. He grabbed his backpack and rung the doorbell. 

Techno opened the door to reveal a completely soaked A6d. His first thought was that he just wanted to stand there forever and look at him. He looked like he had just jumped in a lake. His t-shirt and jeans clung to his skin, and his hair was a mess. Techno was practically drooling at the sight.

"Hey" A6d said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Hey" Techno said back, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the rain. A6d blushed at the touch. "You must be freezing. Let me grab you like, a sweater or something." He said. 

"Oh, that's ok-" 

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry off. C'mon" Techno motioned for him to follow him upstairs. A6d shrugged and walked after him. He saw Technoblade rifling through his closet to find him something. Techno finally grabbed one of his smallest hoodies and said, "that should probably fit you. If not, well, I haven't got anything smaller." A6d muttered an embarrassed "thanks" and put the hoodie on. It was really big on him, and he got floppy sweater paws, the kind where the sleeve is too long and you can whack people with it. Techno suppressed a smile. A6d didn't know it, but he looked adorable in his hoodie. 

A6d was also loving this. The sweater smelled like Techno, and he was all for it. He looked up to see Techno trying not to smile. "What?" A6d asked. 

"Nothing. Let's get to work." Techno replied. 

• • • 

A6d had been helping Techno with English for about an hour, Techno getting steadily better at the material, before A6d got a weather alert on his phone. 

WARNING: EXTREME WINDS AND RAIN. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DRIVE. 

A6d showed Techno his phone, and Techno suggested he call his mom to see what to do. When he did, she asked whether he could stay over at his friends house for the night. Just as A6d was about to say no, because why would Techno want him to stay over, when Techno cut him off by saying, "that'd be great. He can borrow some of my stuff, and I can drive him over tomorrow morning." A6d was stunned. Why did Techno say that? As he hung up, he stared at Techno with a quizzical look. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"Well, It looks really bad outside." A6d had to admit that. The sounds of rain were battering down on the roof, and the wind was shaking the trees violently. You could barely see out the window. "And I, uh, I didn't want you to get hurt." Techno blushed. A6d wondered why, but shrugged it off as Techno got up to grab him things to borrow. 

• • • 

After they had changed into pajamas, with A6d wearing some of Techno's sweatpants and one of his shirts, and brushed teeth, they were faced with the challenge of where to sleep. Both boys were blushing madly as they talked over the possibilities. 

"I could sleep on the floor." Suggested A6d. 

"No, you're a guest. That's not allowed. I'll sleep on the floor." Techno said firmly.

A6d furrowed his brow. "No, I won't let you do that either. I guess we could, um, you know. I could sleep with you, if you want." Upon hearing this, Techno smirked at him. 

"Why, A6d! Did you just say what I think you said?" He teased. A6d turned red. 

"N-no! I just meant... I mean... we could both sleep in your bed." He muttered, embarrassed. Techno was pretending not to be excited, but he wanted this so badly, it was hard to keep himself under control. 

"Yeah, I suppose that'll work." He said, amused. A6d relaxed a bit. 

As they got into bed, with A6d smushed up against Techno, Techno thought he was going to explode with happiness. But it was obvious that the position they were in was not going to work. They were laying side by side on their backs, trying not to touch and definitely failing. "Here" Techno said as he grabbed A6d's hips and pulled him close, spooning him. A6d blushed harder then he ever had before. He wiggled around, trying to get more comfortable, but stopped short when he heard a faint noise from Techno. "Could- um, could you stop moving?" Techno managed to say. 

"I'm just trying to get more comfy, one sec" A6d asked as he wiggled around again, without knowing what he was doing to Techno. Techno’s breath hitched.

"Ah- A6d, that- mmh-" A6d continued to try and get comfortable, because there was something hard... poking his back... 

Oh. He smirked. 

A6d decided to test out what he could do to Techno. He ground down lightly and heard a soft, muffled sound from Techno. He smirked, then ground down on Techno's hardening dick as hard as he possibly could. Techno let out a gasp of surprise, then a low growl of annoyance. In one swift movement, he pinned A6d down to the bed. "You know what you're doing, don't you?" He said in A6d's ear. 

A6d smirked. "Maybe."

Technoblade growled again, pushing himself up to look at A6d below him. "Then stop." 

A6d looked at Techno defiantly. "Make me." He said. 

Techno stared down into his eyes with lust. "maybe I will." He closed the gap between them, kissing A6d passionately. A6d wasted no time to return the favor, running his hands through Techno's hair. Techno bit A6d's lip, asking for entrance, and sighed happily when A6d complied. 

Techno started to grind against A6d, chasing after any sort of friction. Techno may not have been fully hard before, but he sure was now. A6d started to get hard, too, and he bucked his hips up. Techno noticed, and placed his hands at the rim of A6d's pants and boxers. With a nod of approval from A6d, he pulled them both down. A6d gasped as the cold air hit his dick. Techno took off his own shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He slipped off A6d's shirt, then paused for a moment to take it all in. He leaned down and kissed A6d again, then slowly started planting kisses down his chin and neck until one spot made A6d let out a soft moan. He started sucking on that spot, drawing more whines and moans from A6d, then abruptly bit down. A6d moaned loudly, surprised by the unexpected bite. He knew it was going to leave a mark. 

"I love all the little sounds you make. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to walk tomorrow." Techno whispered in A6d's ear.

A6d whined. "Just fuck me already, Techno." He said breathlessly. 

"Somebody's impatient." Techno chuckled. He reached into the drawer of his bedside table and found the bottle of lube. He pulled off his boxers and put some on his dick, then on his fingers. He stuck one of them inside A6d and heard him moan softly. He started to move his finger around, trying to stretch him. He added another finger, then another. He started to pump them in and out of A6d at a fast pace, A6d a moaning mess underneath him. "You're doing so good for me baby." Techno said, and A6d let out a loud moan. Then Techno pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from A6d. "Get ready" Techno said as he lined himself up with A6d's hole. 

He gently slid in, A6d's eyes watering from the pain of the stretch. They stayed like that for a bit before A6d gave him the go-ahead to move. Techno started to thrust at a slow pace, gradually speeding up. A6d's moans started getting louder with every thrust, as he gripped onto the bedsheet to try and steady himself. Techno started thrusting from different angles, trying to find his prostate. One particularly hard thrust in a certain spot had A6d screaming beneath him, writhing around in pleasure. "Found it" Techno smirked. He started roughly thrusting in that spot, with A6d moaning and screaming his name. 

"T-techno, m' gonna cum, ah-" He moaned.

"Come for me, baby." Techno said. A6d screamed his name as he came all over himself. But Techno wasn't done. He started to thrust faster into A6d, chasing his own orgasm. The overstimulation had A6d screaming again, his grip on the bedsheets harder then ever. It only took a few more thrusts for Techno to come in A6d, and he collapsed next to him, utterly spent. 

"What about the mess... we gotta clean it up." murmured A6d. 

"Clean it tomorrow... sleep now." Techno pulled A6d closer to him, not even caring that they were both covered in cum.


End file.
